


stry1.0_run.gz

by swishydetective



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Escape, Fluff, Gun Violence, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03, dark army, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishydetective/pseuds/swishydetective
Summary: elliot doesn't know what's going on. what's new? tyrell is in kahoots with robot. or is it the other way around?or the one where tyrell and elliot must make an escape.





	stry1.0_run.gz

_I don’t remember how I got here. Do you? I thought we said we wouldn’t hide things from each other anymore. I don’t like this. Did he put you up to this? Who am I kidding, he probably plotted this overnight._

 

A loud bang woke Elliot up from his daydream, his body responding violently to surprise. His eyes scanned the place, the disarray of the room hindering the process.

 

« This place is a shithole... This is worse than what the dark army had found »

 

Elliot’s eyes shot up to the opposite corner, where a tarp hid a passageway. The tall Swede standing at a safe distance from him.

 

« Bonsoir, Elliot. »

 

The hacker stood still, his heart racing, his palms sweating, the nervousness associated with danger rising in him. How did he get out? The FBI had him in custody. How had Robot managed this trick? He looked Tyrell up and down. He was wearing a crisp, white dress shirt and some slacks. He was freshly shaved. His hair was gelled back. He didn’t look like someone who had spent the last few weeks incarcerated in the strictest penitentiary in the country.

 

_Last time I thought he wasn’t real I got shot. What the fuck is going on?_

 

« How did you get here? »

 

Tyrell’s face briefly fell. He was still hurt by the young man’s condition making him forget parts of their story. He smiled softly at Elliot;

 

« It doesn’t matter how I got here. What matters is that you made it. »

 

He took a few strodes to get closer to the hacker, whom, despite his nervousness, stood still, his eyes never leaving Tyrell’s face. Only a few feet apart, they stared at each other to the sound of the neon lighting. Elliot looked into the man’s striking blue eyes and suddenly it all came rushing back to him, the part of his brain controlled by Robot finally letting him in.

 

 

**_Listen Kiddo, I didn’t want you to see this for a reason. But it seems that every time that guy comes in, you completely lose it in front of him and we can’t have that happen. If someone finds him we’re screwed. The fact that I managed to get him out alive of the facility was a miracle. I need him. We need him. He has intel on the building... Now don’t start freaking out, this ain’t no blowing Ecorp. We just need to get inside and find the room where Whiterose hides it._ **

 

_Hides what?_

 

**_Er- right. She says it’s a time machine. But there’s no such thing, we’re not in fucking Back to the Future. It’s a bomb. Probably with as much power as Hiroshima. But it won’t so much explode as it will contaminate all the drinking water supply in North America. A crisis worse than Flint, worse than Washington Township. When I died, when Angela’s mom died, that was just practice for this. She believes that this will reunite the ones who died the first time with us. It also makes China the most powerful industrialized country in the world. Water will become the new gas. The rarest, most expensive necessity. Next-level capitalism._ **

 

_Shit._

 

Tyrell could tell Elliot had gone into « internal conflict mode », his eyes going back and forth between two points which weren’t anywhere close to him. He waited patiently until he came back to reality.

 

Suddenly, there was a loud bang from the hallway. Someone had followed him in. Panic instantly paralyzed Wellick. He had to get them both out of here, ASAP. He shook Elliot’s shoulder to no avail. The noise was slowly getting closer, and Tyrell knew that they only had a few minutes until the person was onto them.

 

« Elliot. Listen to me. We need to get out of here. Elliot please, » he whispered.

 

Finally, the hacker looked him dead in the eyes. There was something in the way he looked at him which told Tyrell it wasn’t really Elliot. He didn’t have the time to pick and choose which side he prefered, so he took his hand and dragged him out to the other exit in the room.

 

« What the hell? How did someone get in here? Were you followed? », said Robot.

 

Tyrell groaned and took them down a flight of stairs that were in precarious conditions.

 

« Wait! They must be tracking you! Do you have anything electronic on you? » said the hacker, pulling them to a halt.

 

Tyrell patted himself down and realized he had the prepaid phone he stole still in his pocket. He took it out and Robot threw it against the wall with such force that it exploded into hundreds of sharp pieces. They started running again, the person clearly making their way down the stairs too. A bullet hit the floor only a few feet away from Tyrell. They doubled their efforts to make their way down faster.

 

Robot took Tyrell’s hand again and made them take a sharp left, entering a small closet which was just big enough for them both. They breathed heavily into each other’s necks, the chase having put them both out of breath. Elliot looked up to Tyrell and the latter could tell that he was back, and not his alter. Their chests were heaving together, and the air in the small confined space was heavy. They heard the footsteps getting closer. Elliot’s breathing was loud, even if he was trying his best to remain silent.

 

The person was on the same level as them and they were clearly slowing down because they could tell that the two men had found a hideout. Elliot clasped a hand to his mouth, but his smoker’s lungs were not cooperating. Wellick could tell the person was getting closer and knew instantly what he had to do. Albeit, this was a bit selfish, but it would work.

 

With one hand behind Elliot’s head and the other removing the one blocking his mouth, Tyrell sealed their lips together, breathing hot, wet air into Elliot’s mouth. The hacker froze instantly, surprised by the sudden move from the older man. Slowly though, he melted into the kiss, eyes shut. Tyrell’s insides were doing loops, his not-so-secret desires for the boy in the hoodie finally fulfilled. Elliot surprised himself and grabbed Tyrell’s shirt to deepen the kiss.

 

_Fuck. Why does this feel so right?_

 

They heard the footsteps go down the stairs again. Tyrell let go of Elliot’s lips, their noses still rubbing against each other. They stayed silent until the sounds completely vanished. Neither of them knew what to say. Tyrell’s heart was in his throat and Elliot was buzzing as if he was on a high.

 

« We need to find a way out of here. They’ll be waiting for us out there, » finally said the hacker.

 

Tyrell nodded yes. They got out of the hideout. The atmosphere had completely changed: while they were both still on a high from what was quite frankly a very passionate exchange, they were also extremely wary, considering they could be discovered at any moment.

 

**_Now why’d you have to go and do that for? This was never in the plan, and now everything will be awkward and emotional... Ugh._ **

 

_I didn’t do shit. It just happened._

 

**_Whatever. We don’t have time to maul this over. There’s a back door that leads to 12th avenue, that’s probably the best way out. Unless Sir Kiss-a-lot has a better idea._ **

 

Elliot relayed that information to Tyrell, barely looking up.

 

« I think we should use the underground tunnels instead. There are less chances of them waiting for us there. »

 

« But if they know about it and ambush us we’re dead. »

 

« I think we have to risk it. Do you trust me?» said Wellick, grazing Elliot’s shoulder uncomfortably.

 

**_I sure don’t but you seem to have taken a liking to him so what the hell._ **

 

« Okay. »

 

Tyrell’s eyes sparkled at Elliot’s approval. There was something about the young hacker he could not get over. A moving tragedy but such a beauty and courage in defying his own pain to try and change the world. Tyrell had never met anyone like him. He had never been so infatuated, even for Joanna. A pang of guilt hit him and he tried his best to think of something else.

 

They made their way down to the first floor, and they both ocillated on the last step. This was a crucial moment. Life or death. Saving the world or leaving it at the mercy of powerhungry capitalists.

 

They exchanged a gaze and confirmed that they were both in. They ran across the first floor to the hidden door that led in the undergrounds. They carefully took the first few steps, only their breathing breaking the silence. Elliot was leading the way, Mr. Robot guiding him. Everything was going smoothly, which unnerved him even more.

 

 

Tyrell put a hand on Elliot’s shoulder as he stumbled onto his own feet in the dark. Somehow, the young man didn’t jump at the touch. Their limbs all intertwined, they stopped in their tracks to regain balance.

 

« Sorry, » Tyrell whispered, almost to himself. He wasn’t looking into the hacker’s eyes, which was unusual for him.

 

« It’s okay. Don’t sweat it, » he replied in the same register.

 

« If I made things uncomfortable I’m sorry... I didn’t want to overstep »

 

« No you- »

 

« I just wanted you to make less noise and I should’ve asked you- » 

 

« Tyrell »

 

« I don’t »

 

« Tyrell shut up! » Elliot whispered as loudly as he could.

 

_I heard a noise. They found us. Shit. This is a tunnel... there’s about a 15% chance of us making it out alive. We have to run._

 

Elliot took Tyrell’s hand once again and forced him to start running. His partner quickly understood what was going on and while he was stressed about surviving and protecting Elliot, he felt relieved that the young man hadn’t felt weirded out by the kiss.

 

They heard a gunshot, and then another, and a third one, which this time slowed the duo down, as Tyrell got hit. They both fell to the ground.

 

In the darkness, Elliot could only make out Tyrell’s face, agonizing. He slowly started feeling a hot, damp liquid on his thigh, which meant Wellick had been shot on his right side, about at the same spot he had shot Elliot. The latter tried his best to move Tyrell slowly so he could get him back on his feet. Elliot’s hands were shaking, trying to collect himself.

 

« Leave me. Elliot leave me, I’ll slow you down »

 

« Shut up. Try to move your arm up so you can rest on me. »

 

Tyrell winced in pain as he was propped up against Elliot. They limped as fast as they could down the tunnel. Elliot couldn’t help but await the moment he was going to be shot down too, knowing that at their speed it was inevitable. They weren’t going to escape. Tyrell could only hear white noise and his vision was specked with dark spots, he felt as though he was going to throw up his insides. The hole in his hip was throbbing with pain and he could only focus on Elliot’s surprisingly steady arms around him to make it more bearable.

 

**_Listen kiddo, I have an idea, but you’ll have to let him go._ **

 

_We’re not going anywhere without him, I need him. We need him._

 

**_No, not like that, I mean put him on the ground for now. I know what to do._ **

 

Elliot decided to listen, considering they were pretty much out of options. He patted Tyrell’s chest in what he hoped was a comforting, « I’m-not-abandonning-you » way as he put him on the ground.

 

He followed Robot as he walked back where they came from and he knew exactly what they were about to do. They started to run and they made out the silouette of their assailant. They could see the gun being raised towards them. Robot started running, almost bent in two, aiming for the stomach. They collided against the Dark Army pawn and they struggled on the ground. Robot’s chaotic and feral fighting technique somehow got them on top. Now holding the weapon, the part of them that was Elliot hesitated, hand on the trigger. He knew he had to do it, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. He lowered the gun and shot the man in the foot.

 

**_Do the shoulder too, that’ll stop him._ **

 

He listened to Robot, who had been helpful so far. Elliot stood there, a bit shook up, but remembered Tyrell, farther down the tunnel, who was slowly losing blood. He ran back to where he had left him and as he kneeled next to him the former CTO started laughing in relief.

 

« I thought you’d gone mad. I thought you had given up, you truly are remarkable. »

 

« Yeah, well crazy’s the name of the game. C’mon, we need to get out of here. »

 

« Elliot? »

 

The young man looked into Tyrell’s eyes. Tyrell smiled through the pain and slipped one of his hands on Elliot’s cheek. He brought their faces closer.

 

« When you get in the Ecorp facility, it’ll be on level B3, you’ll need to hack someone’s card to get in. That won’t be hard for you. Then to get in their server and infect it with your malware-» he winced in pain, « you have to find the heart... of the reservoir, the room where they have the pannels to control it, you get me? »

 

« Yes, but c’mon, we’ll get you fixed and you can show me all of that when we go... »

 

Tyrell’s smile hadn’t faltered, in fact, it grew bigger. He pulled Elliot even closer, kissing him tenderly again. The hacker let it happen. He closed his eyes and softly kissed him back, the buzzing sensation returning. Their tongues grazed each other briefly before Tyrell’s hand released Elliot’s face. The exchange stopped as slowly as it had started.

 

« Go and be a God for me. »

 

Elliot froze at the words. He felt Tyrell’s body relax into his arms. He knew it was over. He pressed on Tyrell’s neck anyway, gently.

 

It seemed the endgame had to be played alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
